


Morning light

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Trans Oikawa Tooru, oikawa tooru - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Iwaizumi loves waking up next to Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 56





	Morning light

Narrator’s POV  
\---  
It was mornings like this Iwaizumi loved the most. Mornings where he got to lie next to Oikawa and watch him sleep before he woke up. It was times like this that he was most grateful for their friendship and how long they’d known each other. Without it, they’d never be able to get away with having these types of sleepovers anymore.  
These sleepovers consisted of Oikawa speaking his mind like a faucet. Every thought he had was spilt and Hajime could tell from the way he spoke he was the only one that got to hear them. These thoughts were reserved for him and him alone, he got to see a side of Oikawa that no one else did. He got to see Oikawa in the morning before he did his hair or put trace amounts of makeup on to hide his ‘imperfections’. He got to see Oikawa with bed-head and puffy skin and he wouldn’t it up for anything. He’d listen to how Toru would complain upon waking up, asking why Hajime would be looking at him before he got ready or how he could like seeing him without his binder.  
They had been dating for a while in secrecy. It’s not that they wouldn’t be supported if their parents knew they were dating, it was just easier. Iwaizumi was closeted and while Oikawa wasn’t- proud of his identity, the ironed on pride patches on his backpack making it evident- their parents had reservations about them having sleepovers before Oikawa transitioned so they both knew they’d have reservations about letting them sleepover if there was a possibility of them going beyond the typical boundaries of friendship, even if none of that happened anyway, neither rushing sex.  
But nevertheless, Hajime loved seeing Oikawa in the mornings. How the light hit his face, making his skin glow and how he’d occasionally murmur nonsense in dreams that would bring a slight smile to his face.  
They weren’t perfect though, most couples weren’t and those who pretended they were were either in their honeymoon phase or likely lacked communication. When Oikawa had bad days he wondered why Hajime loved him, he was pre-op and not on T, he wondered why and how Hajime found him attractive. And equally, while Iwaizumi never failed to see Oikawa as male, he never had, he had insecurities about their relationship. He feared that his reservations about going public would drive Oikawa away, he was afraid that one day he wouldn’t get to see Oikawa’s soft smiles and small laughs that were different than the ones he used in public.  
However, despite their imperfections, they were always the ones they’d go to. If Oikawa were stressed he’d go to Iwa first and if Iwa was worried or upset the first person he’d want to talk to would be Oikawa, and they’d have it no other way. Despite their imperfections, they couldn’t imagine life without the other, and they knew that even if they weren’t always romantically involved, they’d always be there for each other in other ways, they were each other’s homes, no matter where they were they would always be able to find comfort in the other.  
Hajime grazed a hand across Oikawa’s forehead, gently brushing the soft hair out of his eyes, allowing Iwa access to Oikawa’s gently closed eyes and fluttering eyelashes. Oikawa stirred, lead out of his sleep by Iwaizumi’s soft touch. He rolled over on his side, looking up slightly to meet his boyfriend’s eyes where he sat up in bed, a soft smile on his face,  
“Morning…” He mumbled, lazily, still under the pulls of sleep,  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Iwa said quietly, Oikawa shrugged,  
“I’d have to wake up sooner or later,” He offered in return,  
“You looked really pretty,” He mumbled, Oikawa had no problems with being called pretty, the comment making his cheeks flush slightly,  
“Aww, Hajime it’s too early for you to be so cute,” Oikawa mused, they’d taken to calling each other by their first names in private, not that it would phase anyone if they used them in public, after all, relationship or not the two had always been close. But it was a side of themselves that was more intimate, personal, and for the time being, they enjoyed keeping it to themselves.  
Comments like this used to make Iwaizumi irritated. Oikawa annoyed him and often pushed his buttons, but he grew not to mind Oikawa’s sly compliments, even if they made him slightly embarrassed, he felt his own cheeks flush slightly- against his normal nature, he huffed slightly, stubborn to accepting compliments,  
“Don’t say things like that…” He muttered, Oikawa smiled, humming slightly, as he sat up himself, stretching and walking towards the bathroom,  
“Aw, don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Oikawa cooed, “I know you’re soft with me,” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, as much as he was worried about coming out, having his teammates see the less stubborn and borderline abrasive side of his personality, he had gone soft for Oikawa.


End file.
